The Awakening
by chikara077
Summary: Novelization of KOTOR 2: The Sith Lords Male Exile. It's been a long time since I've touched this story. I lost interest years ago, but now that I see more people are enjoying it than I thought, I feel I must continue. Thanks the kind words.
1. Rebirth

For the disclaimer, I do not own Star Wars or any of its related materials, cause if I did I wouldn't be wasting time posting a fanfiction about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Awaken"

I heard the old woman's voice as I drifted in the Kolto tank, poisoned and hanging barely on to life. For some reason, the tank opened and I spilled out onto the floor. After what seemed like hours, I finally regained consciousness, noticing a small circle of screens around me. I looked up and saw the others held in their Kolto tanks. I got up close, but found them to be dead. An ironic situation, considering they were killed inside a chamber meant to heal. I headed out the door in hopes I would find some more clues to my situation.

Upon stepping into the hallway, I saw three doors. I tried the one labeled "Morgue", but found it locked. I decided to head over into the room across the hall and found a computer module. Having a decent amount of skill in computer slicing and manipulation, I was able to open a few doors, including the morgue. Since this was the medical bay, I stopped to grab a few medpacs. I considered them useful, since it was obvious this facility wasn't abandoned willingly.

I stepped in to the morgue and found two bodies. The first of which was that of an old woman. I hoped it was the one who spoke to me, but found no breathing or movement from her. I examined the other body and found a plasma torch, which might come in handy, since I was all out of options at the time. Just then I heard rustling behind me. I turned suddenly, to surprisingly see not only another living person, but the woman whom I had presumed dead.

"Gaah!" I muttered confused.

"You have no reason to fear me, or do you? I see you have finally awakened from the Kolto tank. You reek of it." The old suspicious woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am your rescuer, as you are mine. My name is Kriea. But you are of more importance at the moment. I sense you are skilled in the Force, or at least once were."

"I was… banned by the Jedi council. It's not something I like to talk about. How did you know I was a Jedi?"

"Your stance, the way you carry yourself. It's as if you are holding a great weight. However, enough reminiscence for now."

"Do you know what happened here? There doesn't seem to be anybody here, like it was abandoned."

"I must confess that I do not. As I slept I was removed from the events of the world as you were."

"Hmph, you can read minds and feign death. You are definitely an interesting old woman."

"And you survived a lethal dose of toxins. But we must move swiftly and leave this place."

"What's the matter? What's the rush?"

"Someone made an attempt on our lives. And we can be sure they won't stop until they have completed their purpose, which is why we must find a means of escape."

"Are you well enough to walk?"

"Do not confuse my intentions. I am not so young as to rush straight into danger. I must rest and regain my strength."

"Fine, stay here and I'll see if there is anyone else alive"

She then sat cross-legged on the floor and began to meditate. I left the room and headed left to the jammed door.

If I had had the torch sooner, I may have not met Kriea and was grateful of its previous location. I slashed open the door, only to find two insect-like droids on patrol. They began to shoot their, although weak, potentially fatal mining lasers at me. I weaved left and right in an attempt to avoid the blasts. I finally made it to the first druid and sliced it right in half and turned my attention immediately towards its partner. I rushed at it, hoping to reduce time, but my haste cost me a scrape of a blaster nicking my left arm. The wound failed to hinder my approach and I stabbed the droid in the head, where its "brain" was. Safe at last, I noticed a corpse over to the side. Whoever he was, he had obviously not been able to fend off the droids. I took the vibrosword and replaced my torch with it. With a superior weapon, though still lacking armor protection, I went on through a few more rooms, with one or two with more malfunctioning droids. All were taken care of with minimal effort. Since their primary focus was not combat, but mining. Considering their mining program was used to non-moving objects, it was difficult for them to hit a running target that fought back.

Finally I reached a security check desk. I searched the locker and found a few medpacs. Noticing the security desk's ability to play holo-recordings, I loaded up the more recent recordings. I discovered that my arrival had brought distress on the whole station as it turned out that several miners knew about some new bounty on Jedi by the Exchange. Some miners wanted to sell me and make a profit, but the more sensible ones, thank the Force, decided to make sure I would be released after I healed. Pitiful, since I could not thank them for their consideration.

I was about to move into the next room, when suddenly, an image of three mining droids appeared in my head. Suddenly I heard Kriea's voice.

"Danger waits on the other side of this door, exile."

"Kriea, wha-" I said before she cut me off.

"Shh, listen. Can you feel them? Yes, you can. Not the droids themselves, but the energy they emit. You can harness this power for yourself, if you concentrate enough."

"I see. Thanks." I thought.

Noting an ion grenade I had picked up earlier, I held it in my head and readied it to be thrown. With all due speed, I opened the door and threw the grenade in the center of the droids. In two seconds, the grenade erupted in its electrical scrambling fit. The droids had mostly likely just perceived me.

Continuing on, I found a small box that contained a stealth belt. I found that this might be useful in the future and equipped it. I finally found a large room that controlled the droids. Using the stealth belt I had acquired, I slipped by the remaining droids undetected and shut off their mining program from the main console. I then headed towards the back of the chamber to investigate another door that I had unlocked from the console. Suddenly, Kriea spoke telepathically to me again, showing me a vision of a relatively young man in his early twenties inside an electric holding cell.

"Be wary of this one. I sense much clouded in him. But do not fear, he will bring you no harm."

"That's awfully cryptic, old woman. 'Be careful, but don't worry about it'?" I thought rather annoyed.

There was no response. I assumed she either couldn't hear me or was ignoring my smart-mouth.

I shrugged off her words and opened the door.

Chapter two will be up ASAP. Please be gentle in the reviews.


	2. Growing Hope

For the disclaimer: Before I say, ask yourself this: "Am I really stupid enough to believe that this guy is making any money off this or owns any Star Wars materials indirect or not?" What? You do? Well I DON'T, SUING MORONS, so don't say I do!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Upon the opening of the door, I saw the man from my vision standing in the cell looking rather bored. Noticing me, he turned and spoke.

"Nice suit" He said sarcastically. "What? Did you miners switch uniforms while I was locked up in here?"

Realizing for the first time that I was in nothing but a skin-tight tank suit, I ignored his remark.

"What are you doing in that cell?"

"Well, if you want to know, the miners said I violated some docking procedure crap or something like that. If you want me out, you should take it up with security, though I wouldn't expect them to do anything. They haven't fed me in a good while. They probably thought it'd be fun to starve a prisoner."

"This facility has been abandoned. You were probably forgotten about when they left."

"Oh, well isn't that nice of them?"

"Do you know anything of what happened?"

"Well, first my incident happened that got me locked up here. Then I heard rumors about a Jedi being brought on the station for major recovery. Next the food stopped coming and finally some weird half-naked miner comes in here and starts questioning me."

"Cute. So your guess is as good as mine."

"Hey, wait a second!" He said suddenly growing a little more serious. "You're that Jedi, aren't you? What the heck are you even doing here?"

"Again, yours is as good as mine. I've had an unusually inconvenient loss of memory of the past few days. Do you think you could unlock the doors to the other levels?"

"Maybe, if I wasn't caged up like this. Just promise you aren't gonna leave me high and dry when we can get outta here."

"C'mon, why would I leave anyone here in this hellish place? Besides, the ship has plenty of room for you and the old woman."

"Old woman?"

"Oh, sorry. She'll catch up when she's finished resting."

"Too bad it isn't a young woman."

"Keep focused, will you?" I said as I opened up his cell. "C'mon, the console's this way."

"Lead the way, Jedi."

"Don't call me that."

"Well then what should I call you, Mr. I-can't-find-a-decent-pair-of-pants?"

Sighing, I told him "My name is Mates. What about you, Mr. Can't-avoid-getting-locked-up-in-the-middle-of-nowhere?"

"Name's Atton. Atton Rand. Let's go."

We headed back to the console that controlled the droids among other things. Atton instantly set about to work slicing the computer. His skill with computers greatly impressed me.

"Hmm, we just do this here and this there and boom. Pure pazaak. Now, let's see about…" He trailed off.

"I've got a bad feeling that you're about to say something that is greatly going to hinder our situation."

"We're cut off from almost everything else. It's not a program problem, it's physical. The connection's been completely severed."

"That's not right. That would definately not be normal procedure during a lockdown. Someone did this with a purpose to trap us here. Well, can you access anything?"

"Well we can access the communications and cameras of the storage area of the fueling pipes, but that's about it."

"It's better than nothing. See of there's anything."

"Hunh, what do you know? There's a little astromech droid in there, but he seems to be in shutdown mode."

"Wait, what model is it?"

"Looks like a T3 unit."

"Looks like we hit lucky." Moving towards the console I spoke to the room through the console. "T3, you okay?"

Suddenly, the little droid hummed to life and twirled its head around towards the camera.

"Beep, doo-beep"

"Run a self-diagnostic and get whatever you can use."

The droid replied a confirmation in its odd whistles and clicks.

"Okay, now I want you to unlock any door levels you can find. You still got a blaster in that head of yours?"

"Bweep"

"Good, make sure to be careful, alright?"

"Dwoo-beep."

The droid then moved out of sight and of to carry out his orders. Atton and I sat around for a good half of an hour playing a few games of Pazaak, all of which he won easily.

"Ya really think that droid can get us outta here?" Atton said breaking the seeming silence.

"Not sure he could do that much, but I'll bet he can really help us out, considering our current situation." I replied holding a +3 Pazaak card. "Your turn."

"I'm beginning to wonder if we shouldn't start getting comfortable playing Pazaak until we go crazy from hunger." Atton held his 20 points.

"Don't worry. The droid is very dependable. Too bad Kriea isn't here. At least she doesn't seem to let things get boring-"

"I win"

"-or degrading." I grumbled as Atton won yet another game.

The door opened at least and we stood up in case it might have been droid that I didn't disable. But it just led to a turbolift that went down.

"Finally, the little guy did it." Atton said, obviously relieved.

"Still, it's odd he didn't report back after opening the door. I'm going down to find him and a way out. You stay here and give me some computer support if I run into something, alright?" I instructed Atton.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get us outta here. And try and find some clothes down there while you're at it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and here is a comm-link so we can stay in touch."

I took the comm-link and placed it in a small but convenient pocket and readied my vibrosword.

"Thanks"

And with that I headed into the elevator and down into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Again, Chapter 3 will be up ASAP.


	3. Interview With a Psychotic Droid

For the disclaimer: I really hate repeating this to you people as if you are idiots (which you're not) but again I must say I do not own any Star Wars copyright/material/etc. directly or indirectly. I am also not making money off of this, although I wish I was, cause I'd really like a PSP. Or some new books.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"God, it's hot!" I exclaimed as I went through the mining area that would lead to the administration level. I was right, the place was very uncomfortable, and it wasn't just the crazy killer droids down there. I trudged on through the inhospitable place until I found another corpse. Fortunately, the droids had got him in the face and must have forgotten to "mine" him. All his possessions were still intact. I put on his clothes and survey gear to avoid any sonic mines they used to locate differing densities. He also had a keycard that was undamaged as well. Once I was finished, Atton chimed in on the communicator.

"How's it going down there?" he inquired

"Better than five minutes ago. I found some clothes and equipment."

"About time. I was getting pretty creeped out by the whole half-naked Jedi thing."

"Focus, damn it!"

"Geez, sorry."

"Another thing, it is VERY hot down here"

"That's to be expected. You're underground in a worked out area. By the way, I was able to get more into the mining area info and schematics. Apparently there is a small droid factory between you and the administration level."

"God, I hate you."

"Don't hate the player, hate the Pazaak. You could try and use your stealth belt to sneak to the computer and disable the droids."

"I'll try that. I don't feel like taking on a small army of droids that want to see if there's fuel inside me. Oh wait a second. I'm there."

"Be careful. Droids down there look for heat signatures."

Well, then raise the temperature to my body temperature and that ought to blind my heat."

"Got it"

The passage narrowed a little before opening up into a circular chamber. In the center on a catwalk was the console. Like Atton said, there was a disturbingly large number of droids guarding the perimeter of the room.

"Found the console. Don't call back until I call first."

"What if you get killed?"

"Then I suggest you develop a taste for your Pazaak cards or self-cannibalism."

I shut off the comm-link and activated my stealth-belt, rendering myself invisible to all but the most discerning of eyes. I snuck close to the console and was about to activate it, but suddenly one of the droids turned towards me. I stood as quietly as I could, hoping with all of myself that they didn't spot me. Then the droid turned away after a minute. I was able to breath and then set about quickly to disabling the droids. I also took the time to open up the lock to the administration level.

"Atton, I got the droids quieted down here."

"Mates! You got to get out of there fast!"

"Why?"

"Because something set off an explosion in another part of the mines. That explosion is going to make you a crispy tach if you don't get out of there now!"

"Arrgh, God I ha-"

"Don't hate-"

'I KNOW!"

I shoved the comm-link into a pocket and rushed through the small circular chambers of pacified droids. I could hear the explosion coming closer. I spotted the turbolift at the end of a hall past the factory and ran for it. The explosion sounded like it was almost on top of me. I ran inside and punched the up button. Subsequently, the lift shot up to the administration level. I rushed out and closed both the regular and blast doors to the lift just 3 seconds before the door rumbled and bits of smoke came leaking out of it. I collapsed on the ground and took a breather.

Grateful I was finally somewhere air conditioning was, I headed in to a room down the hall to see a very unusual, though familiar scene. Crumbled droids, corpses, and general disarray were everywhere. But then I finally some sign of relief. There was a humanoid droid standing near a corpse. It wasn't one of the mining droids, so I considered it to be safe. I approached the droid, but then it turned towards me

"Relieved exclamation: Ah, Master, It is very pleasing to see you are well!"

"Huh?" I grunted in bewilderment.

"Concerned clarification: I had come to the conclusion you had met your end as a result of the rebelling mining droids. Yet despite the extenuating trials you have suffered, here you are!"

"Who are you? And why are you calling me "Master"? I've never seen you before."

"Offended introduction: Why Master, you wound me. I am your loyal servant. An HK-series droid."

"Well, your optical or recognition circuits must be damaged, cause I'm not your master."

"Objecting declaration: Incorrect. All my systems are operating at maximum efficiency. I have come into your service as a result of my previous master's… termination."

"So what happened to him?"

"Condescending remark: Master, you worry me. It seems you are not operating at a desirable level of thought processes."

"My apologies, I seem to have run across an untimely case of short-term amnesia. Now please continue about you previous master."

"Excited Explanation: Aah, that is easily explained by the massive injuries attained by you before we arrived at this facility."

"Continuation: My previous master was a Republic officer aboard the Harbinger."

"The ship we were on before the Ebon Hawk."

"Annoyed query: Master, do you desire for me to conclude my anecdote or not?"

"Sorry, please go on."

"Continuation: Apparently, your presence aboard the Harbinger was discovered by unknown enemy forces, who subsequently forced us to leave aboard the Ebon Hawk by detrimental conditions."

"Conjecture: My Master was left behind; whom I suspect is dead long by now. He may have been questioned, but it is highly doubtful that they allowed him to live that long."

"Expressed disappointment: I do so wish I could have bee there to hear the screaming of the crew as they died."

I raised my eyebrow in a mix of slight horror and surprise. Although I already knew about HK droids' penchant towards violence, it could still be unnerving at times to hear something that acted human talk in such a way.

"You HK droids are pretty weird when it comes to death."

"Pleading reservation: Come now, Master. Even a droid should be allowed some fun at least, hmm?"

"Yeah, well killing people isn't exactly my idea of a good time, but hey, whatever floats your boat"

"Puzzled inquiry: Why would you say I possess a boat, Master?"

"Never mind. Do you know of any way out of this place? I can see that the way out is cut off by energy shields."

And indeed I was correct. The only way I could see getting into the bay was blocked by a large and obviously powerful energy shield. It didn't look like even an hour from a heavy repeating blaster could get through that luminescent barrier. I wasn't going to be going through there anytime soon.

"Statement: No, Master. The only conceivable way out would be through that shielded archway." The droid said, with a slightly monotonous tone.

"Come on. There has to SOME way out of here to the hangar?" I pleaded desperately.

"Compensation: Master, my apologies. The only other way out would be through the fueling pipes. And the only way to get there would be to have codes from an administrator. Then you would have to proceed through the dormitory to continue outside. The remaining miners evacuated to the dormitories, which would be impossible to get to or communicate with."

"Wait! You said they evacuated to the dormitories? There are still people alive there?"

"Reply: Indeed. However, as I stated before, it is impossible to reach there."

"Why the heck not?"

"Explanation: Because, the door that leads to the dormitory level has been sealed off."

"Who did that?"

"Statement: What is left of him is on the ground right next to you, Master"

I looked down with a horrible expectation, and found it realized. About two feet to my left was the body of a red-haired man in a miner's uniform. His face was frozen in a cruel expression of horror. No doubt, he was attacked by the rogue droids like everyone else on the station had been.

"Reminiscing statement: Ah yes, his execution was most enjoyable to witness. How it fills my memory banks with shivers remembering his screaming as the droids incised into his flesh."

I almost felt sick. For some reason, I had also suddenly developed a headache. Probably brought on by the amount of stress I had been under during the past few hours.

"Look, if you want to serve me, then keep your opinions about organic extermination to yourself from now on."

"Reluctant compliance: Very well, Master. Although, not with intention to upset you more, would like to hear the recording of him before he died?"

Hesitantly, I allowed him to play it back, hoping for a clue of some sort.

"Recording: 'Oh, God! They're coming through! There's at least five of them! We don't have much time. We have got to-. Oh no! AAAAAAA! MY LEG! OH GOD NO-!'"

"End recording."

Shaken up, and disappointed in hearing not clues, but simple a pitiful last plea for life, I shook my head.

"So, do you know what the password is to the door?"

"Statement: Yes, Master. But it can't help you."

"What? How does that work?"

"Remark: Because, the code is voice-activated. Only he could have opened up the door. He cannot help us with this predicament."

I moaned and sat down on the wall and began to think about what I could do next. Little did I know, my troubles were about to get worse. A _lot_ worse.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I realize I may be screwing up on the logic of how you escaped in the game. However, they kept mentioning all these big and fancy words and it got me all confuzzled. I'm doing my best. Again, Chapter 4 will be up ASAP.


	4. A Look Back

Disclaimer: Sigh, here we go again. Read my lips: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS RELATED MATERIALS! Whatever moronic lawyer who thought disclaimers were necessary ought to be drug out into the street and shot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

This was turning out more and more hopeless. I was trapped on an abandoned mining station in the middle of nowhere on the Outer Rim. If that wasn't bad enough, I had come so far, only to have found a dead end. I wasn't going to give up. I would die before then. I suppose that's what got me in so much trouble before my hiatus. Before the war.

Kriea must have been very wise to have known that I was once in the Jedi Order. But of course, that was almost ten years ago. I had never talked about it till this day. It sill pained me that I did what I thought was right and still was cast out. When the first reports came that a new group of warriors called the Mandalorians were attacking Republic planets, everyone was shocked. They were brutal and destructive. If they had only attacked military, I wouldn't have hated them as much, but they massacred millions upon millions of innocents. I hold life very precious and above all else. The Council wanted simply to hold back and observe the situation first. Normally, I might have gone along with it, but the Mandalorians were killing civilians, women, and children at a disturbing rate. I couldn't stand by and watch innocents slaughtered. My chance to defy the Council came when Revan and Malak started a movement to join the war. I didn't want to defy the Council, but life held a higher priority at the time. I quickly went about to join them and their efforts.

The war was brutal. Not only had the Mandalorians been strong and well-coordinated, they refused to give in. A "Mandalorian prisoner of war" soon became an oxymoron. The war dragged on, with a few victories here and there. Near the end, I had begun to doubt my decisions. The only thing that had kept me going was the painful memory of that girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Query: Master, are you well?"

I woke up suddenly and realized that I had fallen asleep. Slightly angry I had allowed myself to get sidetracked. Shaking off my reminiscent slumber, I got up and stretched a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little tired. So you said that the password is voice-activated, right?" I assured the droid.

"Confirmation: Affirmative. The code must be spoken correctly and in the officer's voice. Sadly, I do not have a recording of him speaking it," said the droid almost sympathetically.

Suddenly, and ingenious idea popped into my head.

"Wait a second. You KNOW what the password is, correct?"

"Repetition: Affirmative: It is 'Password is B5-2K'."

"Are you capable of copying voices? If so, you could speak the password in his voice!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Statement: My vocabulator is quite capable of fulfilling this task. However, I fear that I am unable to comply with your request, as much as I would like to Master."

"What!" I said with disappointment that another plan was shot down. "Why the hell not?"

"Clarification: Because, Master, it would be a severe violation of my ethical programming."

'Yet killing people isn't.' I thought with a sour internal tone. I sighed and sat down to think on this. I knew that my only hope of getting into the dormitory where the survivors were was with this psychotic, though oddly loyal, droid. I could have tried to take him apart and reprogram him, but I didn't think I had the time or the skill to do that. He certainly wouldn't be able to do it willingly because I was going to use it for an 'unethical' purpose. Yet again, I came up with another plan. Droids were rather advanced, but not THAT advanced. Droids like to be praised by their masters and can be somewhat prideful, if not arrogant.

"Say, you know, HK, you must be pretty sophisticated to be able to copy voices like that."

"Verification: Indeed, Master. I am able to reproduce any sound with a 99.8 accuracy level."

"Why don't you prove it to me?"

"Statement: Certainly, Master. What would you have me perform with his function?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you try saying 'The password is B5-2K' in that dead man's voice. If you can't do it, I'd understand."

"Statement: Oh but of course, Master. I am perfectly capable of this. Allow me to exhibit my abilities."

Quickly, but quietly, I slipped out the comm-link I had and set it for recording.

"Derivative message: "The password is B5-2K." HK said in the same voice of the deceased officer.

"Query: "Was that satisfactory?"

"Yes. That'll do droid. That'll do."

"Query: I am not sure I understand, Master. What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." I said as I slipped my key to moving forward back into my pocket. "By the way, which way is it to the dormitory door?"

"Rectification: In actuality, Master, you must take a turbolift to the dormitory. But, regardless, it is down the hall to the right and is down the first hall on the right side. The console that controls the door is a little before the door on the left side. I do not know why you would want to go there, since we are trapped here. I suggest we stay here and wait for help."

"If all else fails, then I guess I'll have to do that. I'll be back for you later." I lied to the droid. I didn't want to ever see that droid again for the rest of my life. Once I got off the station, I wanted to just go back to my lonely wanderings in exile. How impossible that was going to seem in a few hours. And yet again, I was clueless, as a 'Republic' warship was heading towards the station via hyperspace. In just a few hours, my whole life was about to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thank you for the good and non-negative reviews. I decided to give the Exile a little more introspection to keep things interesting. Also, in regards to whether he will be Light or Dark side: I was going to post it, but I think I'll keep it a relative secret to keep the story interesting. I've also decided on that matter to just go with the flow, so that even I won't know what he will choose in the end. I know this chapter was a little short, but I felt it was a good transition point. That and I only have about 10 more minutes before the SOL ends and I gotta go to class. Thanks again, and chapter 5 will be up ASAP.

PS- A PSP is a Playstation Portable.


	5. Something wicked this way comes

Disclaimer: If you say I own Star Wars or any related materials, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! Because I don't own SW or any related materials.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

I followed the hallway out and headed to my right. Thoughts were racing through my head. Not the least of which was what if there really weren't any survivors? I supposed that I could keep going on and trying to get to the Ebon Hawk, the ship that got me into this whole mess in the first place. Grudgingly trudging onward, I came up to a relatively large door. Upon opening it, I was met with an unpleasant sight.

It was another mining droid. This one was different from the others. The ones I had faced up till now were insect-like, but this one was rather humanoid. It instantly lifted its laser at me and fired. I quickly ducked and rolled to the side, brandishing my blade. I started to rush at it. Much to my error, I suddenly realized that I wouldn't make it in time, seeing its laser pointed straight at my head.

'No! I have not come this far to be killed. Help me!' My mind screamed in anger.

As if by a miracle, I picked up inhuman speed instantly and sliced the droid in half with one fell swoop. Its remains stood perfectly for a brief moment, but then crumbled down into a pile of metal and wires.

I stood and looked at my hands. I couldn't believe it. After a decade of being cut off from the Force, I had been able to use it again. I barely remembered what it had felt like. But now I could feel it again. It was just whisper of what it once was, like a faraway friend calling out, but it was still there. I stood there and smiled, but turned serious again as my purpose resurfaced to my mind. I still had to check the dormitories and make sure that we really were alone; the "we" being Kreia, Atton, T3, and the psycho droid I had every intention of abandoning.

Moving forward into the next room, I found an environment suit. Beautiful little things, considering they could survive over 1500 degrees, keep heat trapped inside for cold situations, and allowed a breathing ability even in space or other unpleasant places to organics.

I slipped inside it, knowing I'd need it if I wanted to get inside the dormitories through the outside. I made sure the helmet snapped on snuggly, and opened the airlock. I stepped in and opened the outside. Automatically, the door behind shut and the door to the outside slowly opened. I grabbed on to a latch nearby and held on for the few seconds that the air had violently escaped the chamber, trying in vain to fill the endless void of space. After it had calmed down, I headed out onto the catwalk.

I was glad that the station was still generating an artificial gravity field, or else I would have floated out helplessly into space. Moving around the station, I ran into a large vent. The suit's heat sensors showed that the exhaust was over 3000 degrees. The suit might have lasted a few seconds in that heat, but I didn't want to risk it. I activated the built-in comm.-link.

"Hey, Atton. You there?" I asked.

"Hey, there you are. The explosion in the tunnels caused me to lose your signal for a few minutes there, but now I'm reading you again. Wait a second, this can't be right. I'm reading you outside the station. But that can't be right!" He said slightly disoriented.

I looked down towards the station and saw an overhead view through the 'glass' of Atton at the console.

"Try looking up." I told him.

"Huh? What do yo-" He said doing as I instructed him.

"What the heck are you doing up there?" He exclaimed.

"Turns out there might be survivors in the dormitories. Unfortunately, this is the only way there."

"What? I don't think that's such a good idea!"

"Why not? There are people in trouble!"

"First off, they are probably already dead. Second, there might still be a few of those ones that wanted to trade you in for a few creds. And thirdly, who knows what will happen if we stayed much longer."

"Just trust me, alright? I can ask them for the docking codes to the ship. Then we can clear a way for them for other ships and we can all be on our merry way."

"Fine. You'd probably do it anyways, even if I still said no, right?"

"I do believe the boy is learning! Don't worry. I think we're going to be outta this mess soon enough. By the way, I'm stuck out here. There are a few exhaust pipes that are dishing out more heat than my suit can handle. Can you do something about them?"

"Let me see… Damn it! I'm locked out from the pipes. They were just turned on too, which means-"

" Whoever's been playing the strings is still here. I'd say that's all the more reason to leave this place as soon as possible."

"Same here. I think I have an idea, but it's a bit of a long shot."

"I'm open to suggestions, even from a Pazaak-aholic."

"You just can't appreciate the fine art of card-playing." He said slightly irritated "I think I could turn off the gravity generator and you could just go right past it."

I widened my eyes "Are you crazy! I'd float off into space!"

"No, not if your environment suit still has jet boosters."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about those things. Let me check how much fuel is left"

Pressing a few buttons on the front of the suit, I brought up a HUD inside my helmet and called up info on the suits status. It showed that the suit still had plenty of compressed air, but the problem was that it only had enough fuel for about ten seconds of boosting.

"Crap, there isn't much fuel left in here."

"How much?"

"About ten seconds worth."

"You still gonna try it?"

"Sure, it's better that waiting out here for nothing. I think."

"Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing."

After waiting a few seconds, I slowly started to float upwards. I turned on the jet propulsion towards over the vent's path. I was doing fine. I just had to wait a few seconds and it'll be alright. Suddenly, I had a sinking feeling. After another moment, I realized the feeling was quite literal.

"Damn it! Mates! Someone hacked into the system and is turning back on the gravity field. I can't stop it!"

Looking quickly down, sweating, I saw I was still over the exhaustion and started to panic. I also noticed that my propulsion system went out after my moment's distraction.

"No! Do not panic." I thought a little unsurely. Then I got a better idea. I calmed down, and held my hand out back to where I came from. I searched for that whisper again. I reached out and let go. Then I made it push me over exhaustion vent and to safety. I felt the whisper again, and it was beautiful, though still small. But this time, I felt it was starting to grow, slowly but surely.

My concentration was broken rudely as I landed right on my ass on the grate-like catwalk.

"Mates! Are you alright! Talk!" Atton yelled into the comm-link rather worried. Whether his concern was my life or his ticket out was beyond me.

"I'm fine. Barely made it though. Well, at least I have a straight shot at the dormitories now. I'll be back up there soon."

"Good. Please don't try anything like that again."

"I didn't know you cared."

"Whatever. Once we get off this rock, you can go to Nal Hutta for all I care."

"Your concern is touching." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh great, now what?" He said surprisingly.

I was about to ask what his problem was, but then I realized what got him so riled. Out a little ways, a Republic ship was headed towards the station. It was white and orange and looked something like a hammer or a fish of some sort. I tried to ask Atton about it, but the comm-link went dead. I assumed that the ship jammed communications. I had a very bad feeling about this.

-----------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I finally bought the game and looked over the whole Peragus part. I will hopefully pick up pace on this story, seeing as I have the needed materials and summer is coming up soon. Course, considering how long KOTOR2 is, I may not have even finished it before summer's up. Thanks again for the support.


	6. It is always darkest

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to HAVE to say this: I do not own Star Wars or any of its related materials. :P

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

I was surprised by the Republic ship's appearance. If I had any less of my reconnection to the Force, I wouldn't have had the forewarning, and horror, of feeling 'it'. Whatever was on that ship, it was absolutely steeped in Dark side energy. It was pure power, but at the same time, it felt empty, like it was power physically manifested without a wielder. Long ago, I would have felt compelled to investigate. But that was long ago. I felt I had no obligation to the century old conflict of light against dark. The Jedi abandoned me, so felt I should embrace the idea that one received what one gave. I turned my back on the Jedi as they did me. Not once did they ask why. Not once did they wonder if they were wrong. Not once did they question.

I knew the ship was trouble long before they docked with the station. I hurried along the catwalk to the exterior door that led to the sought-after dormitory. There had to be people there. Me, Atton, and Kreia couldn't have been the ONLY ones left. Could we?

Ignoring the last thought, I stepped through the airlock seal and waited until oxygen and pressure returned to the room. Once done, I stepped out of my suit and continued through the empty and debris-ridden hallways.

More corpses. More malfunctioning droids; all of which easily dealt with. More death. I had not felt anything like this since Malachor V, but even though this was nothing compared to the screams of Malachor V, I still felt an unrelenting strain of sorrow and horror in the air, no, the atmosphere. It was a gut-wrenching feeling. I envied non-Jedi for this. They had not one idea how horrible sometimes it could be to 'feel' death and destruction with all of your senses and more. Only experience or years of meditation could ease the pain and prevent one from literally losing their minds.

I passed through the entrance hall of the dormitory quickly. I didn't bother going into the rooms. I could already feel that they were all dead. It was a little sickening. I told myself to shrug it off and hurry it up, reminding myself of the mysterious arrival and the darkness that accompanied it.

I found the turbo-lift back to Atton's level and went to its controlling terminal. I tried opening the door, but, not to my surprise, it was locked. More work from the string-puller, I surmised. I tried entering in a few codes.

Didn't work.

Then I tried a few buttons randomly.

My efforts failed again.

Finally, I just stared at for a minute in complete silence.

The I smashed the console with my vibroblade violently. This finally opened up the turbolift back up to where Atton and Kreia were waiting.

"When in doubt, break stuff." I mused upon an old proverb I heard from a drunk a few months ago. At least I believed it to be a few months ago, as I had no idea how long I had been in the Kolto tank. The drunk had said this to me on a backwater, yet civilized planet before smashing his glass on the bartender's unsuspecting head in a vain effort to run away and avoid paying for his drink. Not surprisingly, he failed and had an unfortunate and painful encounter with the bar's bouncers. It was actually quite funny that the advice of a fool got me out of a situation some of the nest couldn't escape Pieces of gold could be found even on a hutt's backside (not that I would ever look there for anything in the first place).

I stepped in the circular chamber and pressed the up button on the lift's control panel. The lift shot up to the next level and I stepped out heading top where Atton was to update the situation. I was cut short when I saw a familiar, brown-robed figure running towards me.

"Kreia?" I asked. For an old woman, she could sure run fast.

"There is not time. Surely you felt it as well; the great darkness that approaches. If my suspicions are founded, they are the same that attacked you on the Harbinger." She said rushed, yet surprisingly not out of breath.

"Wait, I want to know just who this enemy is."

"Be you daft as well as slow? They are the Sith, the mortal enemy of the Jedi and indulgers of the Dark side of the Force."

"What!" I said in stupid disbelief "But I'm not a Jedi! Not anymore, at any rate."

"Apparently that does not matter to them. You have known the touch of the Force. But enough talk, we must hurry if we are to avoid unnecessary confrontation."

"Agreed."

We hurried down the hallway towards the room where Atton was waiting for me. When we arrived, Atton had been at the console, looking over information. Hearing our footsteps, he looked our way at first with a smile but then disbelief seeing Kreia.

"What the! ANOTHER Jedi? What, did you guys start multiplying when I wasn't looking?"

"Ah, Atton, my ever comedic companion. This is the old woman I was talking about earlier."

"Hmph. There will be time to speak later. You, the fool, and I are in grave danger. We must make haste to escape." Kreia spoke with a certain coldness.

I wasn't sure, but I had thought I heard Atton mumble something along the lines of 'stupid schutta'.

Atton, ignoring Kreia's comment, walked back to the console and said "I'm guessing the Republic ship that just docked isn't the best of pals to you guys. However, we aren't in much of a position to do much."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Despite my valiant efforts-"

I cleared my throat loudly to remind him of who nearly got killed trying to find escape.

"And your manual labor, there is no other way out of this station except through that ship." He finished.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it; we have already tried every other possible escape route. That route is only opened when a ship is docked there. Problem is, it's probably loaded with unfriendly faces."

"Good point. Well, gimme a sec to think about what to do."

I sat down to think. As I was thinking, two forces were enclosing in on our position. I knew because I could feel them coming.

-----------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for having so much time, yet delivering so little. It's a little hard (mostly boring) working with so few characters. I probably speed up when I introduce the Handmaiden. Thank you again for your patience.


	7. Selfconfrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any related materials

Author's Note: OMG, I am so sorry I haven't worked on this in so long. Please forgive me!

Chapter Six

_Can this get ANY worse? Stuck on a desolate spaceship? Check. Cryptic old woman who has yet to be of real assistance? Check. Scummy asshole with a card obsession? Check. About to die at the hands of an unknown and immensely powerful foe? Check. Deprived of any alchoholic intake for the past few weeks and not even a shot before death? CHECK!_

It wasn't normally my position to whine. In later days, I'd learn to leave that to Atton. Yet, at that moment I was so fed up with all the crap I had to deal with. I had nearly been poisoned to death, abandoned in the middle of nowhere, dealt with psychotic droids, and so on. That wasn't even mentioning the Sith that were coming to kill me, after nearly decades since last fighting anything that was remotely dark-side oriented. Frankly, I was tired and was feeling quite unpleasant.

"Thought of a plan, oh glorious leader?" Atton sniped at me.

"I think I have plan, but it is dangerous and a long shot." I replied.

"Not that anything else here has been anything but."

"Quit talking like a girl. You didn't have to go into the mine with me. You stayed up here."

Atton didn't say anything else, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore (not that there was really anyone to be embarrassed in front of). Kreia simply stood silently against the wall, arms crossed. I tried to read her for a moment, but I really couldn't gain any insight on her mood.

"Ignoring that, let's get on with it. Since that ship is docked, it is the only way out." I elaborated.

"Yeah? And?" Atton asked, expecting something witty and mind-boggling clever.

"So I say we take that way out."

Kreia looked up with a slight smile.

We stood there silently for a few seconds, staring into the void of each others' eyes. It was a very awkward silence. Then Atton walked over to me and gave me a good slug in the face. I fell backward on my ass, twice in the same day.

"What the hell was that for!" I asked, wondering what got him so riled up.

"'What was that for?' I'll tell you what that was for, moron. You just made the most idiotic suggestion I've ever heard in all my life. Yeah, even worse than when I took up the offer from a Rodian on an 'easy' smuggling job that almost forced me to be careful of where I dropped the soap! THAT'S WHAT!" He answered, obviously ticked off.

"Well, when you consider it, it's really the only way out. We've searched everywhere else and nothing works. If we want to get out of here, we've got to use the fuel pipes on that ship to get into the hangar area."

"Well screw that! I don't feel like dying today. Not today. I-"

I had just had enough out of that whining squeak. I jumped up and grabbed him by the collar and held tight, making sure to put fear in him.

"Listen, just what good are you? You always complain and say nothing will ever work, especially if you're the one who is in danger. Is that all you can do? Just keep running and hiding? Coward?"

"Running and hiding? Just run… and hide…?" He said, somewhat blandly. His eyes looked unfocused. I had thought he was remembering something. At that moment, I looked in his mind, though not deliberately. I saw a woman screaming in pain. Then I saw her beaten, but smiling and crying. The last image I saw was of Atton crying with a sword in his hand, kneeling, and blood spattered on and about him.

I was brought back abruptly, but still maintaining my composure with a solid grip on Atton. Kreia had barely moved an inch, not even drawing her vibroblade. I grimaced, no sure what to think of that. I turned my attention back to Atton.

"So, what are you going to do? It's your choice. Stay here and die, or come with me. We could really use you help." I put before him an ultimatum.

"I'm not a coward. Let's get out of here." Atton said with a frown, but with confidence behind it.

"Good. Alright, let's get going. Ready to go Kreia?"

"I was prepared long before yours and the fool's idle spat. I was simply waiting." Kreia replied nonchalantly.

"Alright. Time to kill some Sith!" I exclaimed.

"Interruption: No, I am afraid not, Master. I fear you must be stay here until such time is appropriate for your evaluation." Said a cool, static, deep voice.

"Oh great…" I groaned realizing not only had I failed to lose that despicable HK unit, but now it had apparently decided to reveal it wasn't all that hot for me.

Post Author's Note: I feel I owe an explanation to you people. I just got lazy. I stopped doing it over the summer and forgot about it during the fall. Well, no more. I'm back on writing this and not quitting (I hope).


	8. Progress begins once again

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

"Exposition: Master, did I not say that we should sit down, shut up, and wait for help to arrive?" The murderous droid asked me.

"Well you see, that's the thing. I don't have a particular fondness of taking advice from things that try to kill me." I replied.

"Puzzled Inquiry: Why, whatever do you mean master?"

That droid thought he was clever, but I had already figured things out. "Give me some more credit, scrap heap. It wasn't that hard to figure out that you're the entire reason for this mess. When I shut down the mine droids in the factory, I found out that several signals had been sent from that very console. Very specific and interesting signals, I might add."

"Wary retort: Aaah, did you now?"

"I think it's pretty obvious we should stop playing around the bush. You're the one who injected poison into me and the other patients. You're the one who severed the communications line. You're the one who turned on the gravity field outside while I was trying to get across that catwalk. And I think at this point, it's safe to say that you're the one who switched the protocol of the mining droids and had the entire station murdered."

"Reconciliatory consolation: Master, I didn't try to kill you. I was merely here in order to prevent your departure form this station until my true master arrived here."

"I think it's pretty obvious his master's right up in that ship, just waiting to say hello and hand out fruit baskets." Atton injected into the conversation.

"You realize, of course, I'm not going to comply with what you want me to do." I said back to the droid. At that point, I readied my vibrosword, Atton his blaster, and Kreia her own blade she must have picked up while I had been searching for an escape.

"Distressed acknowledgement: Unfortunately, yes, master. However, I did not come unprepared. After all, what an embarrassment it would be to find seek one's prey without the tools necessary to catch it." The droid said. His narrow slits for eyes gleamed green for a moment, and went back to red. Several small, floating orbs came out of the elevator I assumed that HK had used to meet us back here. They formed a semi-circle in front of him.

"Fine, you want to get down? Then let's do this." I shouted at him.

"Normally, I'd disagree with such a savage solution, but it appears we've no choice in the matter." Kreia readied her blade in her hand.

"Alright then. Never been beaten by a droid before, and I don't intend to today." Atton leveled his blaster at HK.

"Resignation: Sigh, you foolish meatbags really have no comprehension of the superiority of your opponent. In case you were unaware, the small "friends" of mine are self-destructing devices. I doubt you could possibly make it to my position before the explosions rendered your fleshy bodies asunder. And master, I'd prefer you not participate in this fight. My true master would not desire you to be harmed before he arrived." HK said looking at me while drawing his own blaster.

Normally, I wouldn't have had any problems with just a droid. However, I hadn't really been in anything more than a bar-brawl for the past decade. I had grown soft, but this droid obviously didn't let its skills deteriorate at all. I was wondering how I could beat it when I heard a click behind me.

Atton had taken an ion grenade from my back pouch. In but a moment, he threw the charge at the semi-circle of mines, causing them all to blow up harmlessly. I didn't waste any time. I rushed straight at the dark machine, ready to destroy it. By the time I was finished, the droid was then in four pieces on the floor. I sheathed my sword.

"An impressive display of _sluggishness_. Let us continue our escape. Hopefully, without any further interruptions." Chided Kreia, putting away her own blade and moving on while I was left in shock.

Atton noticed my demeanor and attempted to comfort me. "Hey, don't worry about it. You blew away that droid so fast, I couldn't even see it. Let's go before that old bantha decides to ditch us. Wouldn't want the elderly to get hurt, now would we?" Although, we both knew he really wouldn't care if Kreia were thrown into an active engine.

I shook my head and followed Atton and said to myself in a low voice: "That's the thing. I wasn't the one that destroyed it…"

Author's Note: Forgive any liberties I might be taking with the story. I thought that it was an interesting twist to the ending to try out. I'll come with Chapter 9 sooner or later.


	9. Beginning of the End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I wish I did, but I don't. I do, however, ownzors Mr. T's ASS!

We hurried out of the main control of the station and through the airlock that led into the recently docked Republic ship. I led the way with Kreia following patiently behind me and Atton keeping an ever watchful eye on our rear flank. After the inner door of the airlock opened I was greeted with a surprising atmosphere. The interior of the ship was ruined. It was dark. I even went deeper than the old blaster scars of the metal behemoth. The darkness from the ship I had felt in the station was no longer a radiating force. It was the very air itself. I felt frightened there. I felt as though the ship would suddenly come alive and swallow me up, gnashing me all the way down like a sarlacc pit would its meal.

"Fear not, Exile. What you feel is nothing more than presence net of fear. Nothing more than an indication of its source. If you would survive this trek, you must let go of your fear and maintain your focus." Kreia said, though I wasn't entirely sure if it was to support me or simply ready me for worse things. I was somewhat grateful for the old woman. She was strong and steadfast, changing only to better deal with any situation.

"Yeah, well I wish I shared your confidence, lady. This place gives me the creeps. Sooner we get out of here, the better." Atton said, gripping his blaster.

"Silence, fool. If you had anything present up in that place you call a head, you'd know we have barely begun to reach the end of this." She retorted.

"Hey, you know what, we could just leave you here, you damn schutta. How about that"?

I was getting pretty annoyed by Atton's overbearing willingness to fight Kreia. "Look, Atton, we all need to keep it down. I can feel a whole bunch of people around this ship, but I can't tell where they are exactly. I think the surroundings show just how friendly these guys are."

Atton hushed his mouth. I think it might have been shame, but it might have also been that he saw the truth in my words. We continued on for about ten minutes, searching for the engine room that would allow us passage into the Hangar and back to civilization. And back to my lonesome wanderings.

Distracted by thoughts, I was almost decapitated by a sword that came seemingly out of nowhere. Kreia had already drawn her sword to block the attack and as well cut down the attacker as a follow-up. Even a complete idiot could have told it was meant for assassination. It was a humanoid being covered in black clothing that revealed not even the slightest betrayal of flesh. It was almost pathetic to look upon it

"You mean these guys have stealth gear? This just keeps getting better and better." I muttered, angry that my carelessness almost caused my death.

"Again, you allow yourself an opening. Do not allow your enemies any advantage on your part. I may not be able to stop the blade next time." Kreia said, moving on ahead already in her usual fashion.

Thanks, I thought to myself. Kreia turned her head and smiled slightly. Did she read my thoughts? I had wondered on this. She herself had to have been a Jedi at some point. Her presumed mental abilities made me think she was. And her battle skills were superb, possibly even exponentially superior to my own, especially when considering the fight against the HK unit. Kreia was obviously someone he was going to have to mind through the rest of their trek, however long that was to be.

We continued on in silence, noting our surroundings carefully. After five minutes of no incident, we happened upon the grimy, corpse-ridden room that was the bridge. The corpses I noted especially. Many strewn about, and by the number alone I should have been horrified. Though that wasn't what had frightened me. It was the manner in which they were killed. Some of their necks look compressed and bruised, suggesting a violent choking. But many had severed body parts and quickly-coagulated lacerations. Any one who used a lightsaber understood these wounds all too well.

"It would appear we are to be encountered by an unpleasant foe in the near future." The normally stoic Kreia commented.

"I guess so" I replied.

Atton however, did not share our impassive nature to the environment "How the hell can you two be so damn calm? Whoever did this didn't even use a blaster! Look at the walls! No marks! He did it all himself! How can we possibly face something as terrible as that?"

"We'll find a way. Until then, no point in worrying too much about it. Let's just focus on getting out of here, okay?"

Atton calmed down and looked at the computer. An expression appeared on his face as though he had just remembered a forgotten chore "Wait, if that droid had access to everything, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have taken chances of us getting to the ship. I'd be willing to bet he erased the coordinates that might still be on your ship's navicomputer."

"Good point. Well, since we're here, why don't we see if there are any coordinates here that we can use? If we don't get anything, we'll be stuck in the middle of space without any knowledge of any hyperspace coordinates."

"My thoughts exactly."

"It would appear the fool has some aptitude for observation." Kreia said, again criticizing Atton out of some spite.

Atton did his best to ignore her. I sliced into the navicomputer successfully. It normally would have disturbed me slightly that there was virtually no anti-slicing protection on it. I was, at the time, desensitized to abnormality and more distraught over what I found.

"One… just one…" I mumbled disheartened.

"One? What the hell do you mean 'one'?" Atton asked me in a fashion similar to a nervous animal being lead to a slaughter house unknowingly.

"There is only one coordinate left on this computer. They deleted everything else."

"Pray, do stop this whimsical whining of yours and tell us just what coordinate it is." Kreia added, though noticeably more confident in tone than Atton.

"It leads to… Telos? But wasn't that planet destroyed about five years ago? I wasn't anywhere in the war or around that time, but I heard a lot of news in the Outer Rim about it." I said confused at this new revelation and complication.

"Yeah, Malak destroyed the entire surface. Rumor has it, he was looking for some Jedi there, but what are the chances of that? I mean, killing millions just to get at one guy? His own people were on the surface. It doesn't make sense at all." Atton commented.

"Madness never needs the laws of reality or bends to the rules of common sense. Malak was a power-hungry fool; paranoid and ever-fearful." Kreia also added to the conversation.

"Yeah… Let's get going then. Maybe we'll find something there."

I took out the data on the coordinates and we headed off further into the ship of darkness. All the while, I felt the growing presence of evil deep inside. And coming closer.

Author's note: Well, no one seems to be reading it, but I am not about to give up. Someone's eventually to come back. Plus the story is fun to do. I'll be back with Chapter 10 soon enough. You hear me? I'LL BE BACK!


	10. We Are Connected

Disclaimer: Don't own Star wars. And you, Lucasarts, you greedy bastards. Everyone else does it better than you do! (Apologies to those who disagree)

Chapter 10

Our small band moved swiftly through the corridors. We paused only to deal with the occasional stealth-hidden assassins that attempted to impede our progress. They were all the same, driving my mind into a bit of frustration with the monotony. Granted, it wasn't everyday you were running for your life through a half-destroyed Republic capital ship trying to escape an abandoned mine facility all the while fending off unseen attacks, but the least these guys could have done was have some difference in outfit. Or, at the very least, said something while they attempted to hack us into pieces. I began to wonder if they were clones or something like that. Knowing Sith ethics, it wouldn't have been a surprise. I would soon wish I hadn't asked for a break in the relatively safe routine.

We soon arrived in the barracks/dormitories of the ship itself. My mind started to remember being here before. I then remembered just where my old room was. Even though it had been a few days, it felt like I hadn't been in there for years. I stopped at the door.

"What's the matter?" Atton asked.

"Indeed, why have you stopped?" Kriea questioned.

"This used to be my old room. Do you mind?" I quietly sought Kreia's permission.

"Very well. Do what you must in here, but you must be quick. I am more in tune with the life forces still here, and we are still in no short supply of potential predators. Something else is coming as well."

Indeed, I agreed with her on both points, especially the latter. Something odd was coming from behind and would be caught up in within a short time.

"Don't worry, I just want to pick up some stuff." I said running into the room.

Smelling the old metal and leather scent in the room, moved to the side of the bed, where there was a foot locker. I opened it up to find some stuff which would be useful assuming we were able to make it back into civilized space. I equipped an armband I had received from a Republic soldier ten years ago. It had my name etched underneath it, and it was good physical protection. I pulled out a chip that had a healthy amount of credits on it. I would be needing that especially. Once I got out of there, I was going to the first bar I could and drink myself into a stupor. Then I could work on forgetting this whole mess. Then I found something in the chest I had nearly forgotten about, yet needed more so than the other things I had found.

It was a mini-holo projector. I flicked it on, happy I hadn't lost it. A girl of about 17 stood there smiling swaying back and forth and then catching a ball thrown to her, only to throw it back. She was smiling and laughing the whole way through. Then she ended by saying something:

"Hehe. Mates, I love you so much."

I nearly wept. But I didn't because Atton shoved his head into the room.

"Hey, Mates, nostalgia can wait. Kreia's getting a little edgy. One, that means something bad is coming, and two, its getting on my freaking nerves."

Shaking off the pre-tears, I stood up maintaining my composure.

"Yeah, sorry. I got what I need. We can go to the engine room now."

Atton and I walked out of the room to meet up with Kreia and we continued our soon to end trek inside the ship.

Continuing on, we came to the medical bay of the ship. This place looked at least somewhat less ruined than the rest of the ship. There were several bacta tanks lining the room, with one broken from the inside out that was set inside a wall. The immediate area around it frightened me. If the ship had simply been coated with a thin residue of evil, there was a considerably thicker sensation around the tank.

We passed the room, not saying anything. Nor did we need to say anything. Even Atton, who was not in tune with the Force like me and Kreia were, was looking a little squeamish. I looked at Kreia and was not surprised to see the old woman looking as stoic as ever.

We finally reached the turbolift that led down to the engine room, which would lead to the fuel pipes which would then lead to our escape. My heart was a little overjoyed that we would soon be out of this mess. We stepped in and went down into the bowels of the ship. Had I not been distracted by my hopes, I'd have noticed that sense of evil even Atton was feeling at that moment coming dangerously close.

Exiting the lift, we walked cautiously into the hallway. It was even darker than the rest of the ship and more damage was apparent down here. We walked down the seemingly endless hallway, passing several open doorways. Atton stopped.

"What is it now?" I asked him.

"I'm telling you, something doesn't feel right. Something big is about to happen and I don't like it." He replied nervously.

"Well no point in worrying about it now. We'll deal with it when it decides to show up."

"Fine, but I don't say I didn't warn you."

Poetic justice is a mean thing. Or maybe it was irony? Either way, I soon came to appreciate Atton's warnings very quickly. We walked down the hall further for about a minute before I felt something horrible almost on top of us. I also heard footsteps. We looked behind us and saw one of the most horrible things imaginable. At the beginning of the hall was a figure.

The man didn't quite look like a man at all. It was a mockery of man. Its skin looked gray, burnt, and cracked all over. It was almost painful just to look at it. It only had a set of pants on, so you were forced to view more of his obviously pain-racked body. Its right eye was a milky white, as though it were infected beyond hope. But his left eye was worse. It was a deep red and looked as though all the anger, hatred, and other miserable emotions in the universe collected in that eye. You might have felt pity for it, except it was walking toward us quite normally and had something in his hand that looked suspiciously like a lightsaber. I wondered if it could possibly be a Sith Lord.

I almost screamed out of fright. Atton didn't scream, but I could feel his fear rising fast. Fortunately, I was able to hold up my pride and Kreia rushed towards the nearest door between us and the living-dead warrior. She looked at the creature walking in our direction as though she realized she had to, no must, do something.

"This battle is mine alone."

I tried to object, not wanting to see an old woman get pummeled by that Sith Lord.

"I am not defenseless." She said before I barely opened my mouth.

Kreia went onto the other side of the door and began pushing things in. I had a good idea of what she was planning on doing.

"He can not hit what he can not see, and power has blinded him long ago. Hurry on. I shall be along shortly." She said with conviction.

The door shut and locked. We were left safe. Kreia, however, was in a whole other game of death.

Atton and I continued forward without a word. We had no more encounters with any assassins. I assumed we finally got past them all. At the end of all the twisting corridors was a door that led into the engines, our next to final destination. I unlocked the door and went inside.

The engine room wasn't as complex as I feared. It merely composed of a catwalk going by several important looking machines. We found the fuel pipe that would lead us into the hangar and out of this nightmare. Unfortunately, it was blocked off by a spinning turbine. I went over to the nearby console and turned the blasted thing off.

We were right at the entrance to the tube, when I started hearing voices in my head.

"You should never have come back"

"We shall hunt them all."

"We shall see."

"To have fallen so far and learned nothing: that is your failing."

I tried to ask aloud what was going on, but the next thing out of my mouth was a scream of pain. I fell to the floor writhing around my hand. My left had suddenly felt far too hot. It was as though it had been dipped in molten metal. It seared only up to my wrist, somewhat fortunately. Atton shouted in concern.

"Hey! What's going on, man?" Atton said more in surprise than curiosity.

I kept screaming. My hand felt horrible. I thought the pain would never go when all of a sudden it disappeared as thought it had never been there.

"Uh, that was not pleasant one bit." I grumbled bitterly.

"You okay? What happened?" Atton asked more calmly.

"Kreia. I think Kreia is in trouble. In pain. We've gotta go back!"

"Whoah, whoah. Listen, she gave us a chance to leave. We should really take it."

"You idiot! I'm not going to abandon her just to escape. No, not another death! Not another woman's blood on my hands! Not ever again!" I tried to rush past Atton, but he knocked me down with a good right hook. I was angered because I thought he didn't understand what I've been through. I would find later I was wrong.

"You shut up and listen. Kreia sacrificed herself so we could get away. Going back now would be like spitting on her grave, assuming she's even ready for one. Trust that damn Force of yours, if not me."

"Fine… I trust you. And I guess I'll have to trust her."

"Good. Let's get out of this hell. Together."

"Right."

Atton offered his hand and helped me up. We walked past the turbine and into the fuel pipe back into the station. We were almost out and would soon bring closure to the start of a whole journey.

Author's note: There you go. I went and decided to make this chapter longer than usual. I'll try again with Chapter 11. Later.


End file.
